The Second Earth in Another Milky Way
by Prominensa
Summary: [ S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] "Anata, sayang sekali kita tidak sempat berkeliling luar angkasa bersama. Padahal itulah janji kita dulu. Ya, di planetarium. Apa kau ingat? Itu adalah tempat kencan kita yang pertama kali."


**The Second Earth in Another Milky Way**

 **Author: Zuppa Soup**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Prompt: #46**

 **Kategori: SasuSaku AU**

 **Summary: [ S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri]** " _Anata_ , sayang sekali kita tidak sempat berkeliling luar angkasa bersama. Padahal itulah janji kita dulu. Ya, di _planetarium_. Apa kau ingat? Itu adalah tempat kencan kita yang pertama kali."

" _Ohayou_ , Uchiha - _san_!"

Sapa Sakura Haruno kepada seseorang. Seseorang itu kemudian keluar dari sebuah ruangan dan disambut oleh gaya gravitasi. Melayang-layang tidak tentu arah, namun masih bisa ia control melewati lorong kabin. Rambut hitamnya yang basah, bisa ditebak bahwa ia baru saja selesai mandi. Buliran air yang menetes dari rambutnya, ikut menari dalam gravitasi. Matanya menatap tajam lurus ke depan. Mencoba mencari ujung dari pesawat ulang alik yang sudah dia tempati 10 bulan lamanya.

Ya, seseorang itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha, berjenis kelamin laki-laki, dan sedang melakukan penjelajahan luar angkasa menggunakan pesawat ulang alik. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan tapi inilah dirinya, memilih untuk melakukan penjelajahan luar angkasa dan mengabaikan planet tempat dirinya dilahirkan.

Sampailah Sasuke di ujung lorong pesawat yang merupakan dapur sekaligus ruang makan. Tidak ada yang mewah di dapurnya ini. Hanya dapur sempit yang tidak mempunyai banyak perabot. Lagipula tidak mungkin khan dia harus memasak di dalam pesawat, paling dia hanya makan makanan cepat saji yang sudah dia stok sebelumnya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, dia berada jauh berkilo-kilo dari bumi. Tidak ada restauran ataupun _konbini_ di luar angkasa. Sekalipun menoleh keluar yang ada hanyalah sebuah pemandangan menakjubkan seperti batu raksasa yang terpantul cahaya dan sering kali manusia sebut dengan bintang.

"Uchiha - _san_ , apa anda sedang melamun?" Suara Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Bergegaslah ia mengambil sepotong roti _sandwich_ daging dan susu guna menambah energinya hari ini. Ia pun melakukan kegiatan sarapan dengan keadaan sunyi. Walaupun memang nyatanya disana hanya ada mereka berdua, namun kesunyian ini seolah tidak ada orang sama sekali.

Sakura hanya berkedip-kedip melihat Sasuke yang duduk sambil mengunyah sarapannya. Dia pikir Uchiha- _san_ -nya ini lebih senang dengan keadaan sunyi seperti ini. Buktinya ia lebih memilih menjauh dari keramaian bumi dan menjelajahi ruang angkasa kosong yang dihuni planet dan bintang ini. Orang yang cukup misterius menurut Sakura.

Tidak dapat menahannya, Sakura memutuskan untuk memecah kesunyian tersebut dengan menanyakan sesuatu kepada Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha - _san_? _Etto_ , ehm, kenapa setiap aku mengucapkan ' _ohayou_ ' , Uchiha - _san_ tidak pernah mau membalas?" tanyanya dengan ragu.

Orang yang dipanggil Uchiha - _san_ itu sepertinya enggan untuk menjawab. Dia melirik sekilas dan memilih meminum susunya hingga habis tak tersisa.

Sasuke mengelap sudut-sudut bibirnya yang ternodai susu dengan punggung tangannya. Kemudian berjalan menuju wastafel. Dia memejamkan mata sejenak, tampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkinkah jawaban?

Menolehlah laki-laki itu ke arah sebuah monitor, menatap Sakura tanpa expresi dan penuh intimidasi. Sungguh membuat Sakura sejenak merasa gugup. Ada perasaan tak karuan di dalam hati Sakura. Ia tahu tatapan Sasuke bukan menunjukkan kebahagian maupun kesedihan. Tapi, justru menyiratkan bahwa dirinya ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri. Sakura pun menunduk.

"Sakura, itu karena aku tidak tahu ini pagi atau malam. Keadaan di sini terasa malam disetiap waktunya. Meski aku menyimpulkan, setelah aku tidur panjang itu berarti aku bertemu dengan pagi setelahnya, tapi tetap saja semua selalu sama, gelap." Jelasnya panjang.

Menghela nafas sejenak Sasuke bergumam bahwa dia merindukan pagi. Merindukan matahari terbit, merindukan orang-orang beraktivitas di pagi hari, dan sebagainya.

Sakura tertegun mendengarnya. Tidak biasanya Sasuke merasa rindu seperti ini. Sungguh sesuatu yang langka tapi normal, pikir Sakura.

Mengenai kenormalan, justru Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak normal dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh seseorang yang mempunyai perasaan. Bukan seperti dirinya, yang hanyalah sebuah ciptaan manusia. Tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan macam-macam, seperti bahagia dan sebagainya.

Namun, Sakura tidak keberatan apabila harus mempunyai perasaan. Karena hal ini merupakan suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya. Meski dia hanyalah sebuah virtual yang terjebak di dalam monitor, dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memandang tanpa bisa menyentuhnya, tapi semua itu cukup membuat Sakura bahagia. Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, entah sejak kapan. Bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak ingat kapan dia diciptakan.

 **The Second Earth in Another Milky Way**

Sakura sedang mengintip keberadaan Sasuke, dirinya merasa tidak tahan apabila harus berada jauh dengan Sasuke -nya ini. Menelusuri dari monitor ke monitor lainnya guna mendapatkan kehadiran Sasuke. Meski dia hanyalah sebuah _virtual_ namun ia bisa bebas berpindah-pindah tempat di semua monitor yang ada di seluruh pesawat ini. Hal itu cukup memudahkan Sakura bergerak bebas.

Dan akhirnya, ia mendapati 'bintang hati' -nya berada di ruang kemudi sedang duduk di kursi dan membaca sebuah buku. Buku itu tentunya sudah sering Sasuke baca. Mengingat sepertinya stok buku yang ia bawa tidak sebanyak makanan instan untuk persediannya bertahan hidup. Memang kita tidak mungkin akan makan buku untuk bertahan hidup kan? Jadi sebagai manusia tentunya ia memilih untuk menyetok makanan yang banyak daripada buku.

"Uchiha - _san_."

"Hnnn."

"Anda membaca buku yang sama lagi?"

"Begitulah."

"Lalu apa yang ada di dekat anda itu?"

Sakura menunjuk sebuah barang di meja dekat Sasuke. Secara reflek Sasuke pun menoleh ke arah barang itu.

"Ini album foto," jawab Sasuke sambil menumpuknya dibawah buku yang sebelumnya ia baca.

Sakura sedikit heran kenapa Sasuke langsung menutup album foto itu dengan bukunya. Meski ia penasaran, tetap saja Sakura tidak bisa melihat apa itu. Ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya secara nyata, pun tidak bisa menyentuh objek disekitarnya.

Sakura hanya meringis pahit, namun tidak lama Sasuke mengalihkan semua pikiran pahit bak empedu milik Sakura dengan sesuatu yang menurutnya menakjubkan.

"Sakura lihat!" Sasuke seketika berdiri dan menunjuk ke arah kaca kemudi.

Tampak sinar terang warna - warni terlihat jelas di indera penglihatan mereka. Berkedip-kedip dengan lucunya. Apa itu? Mungkinkah bintang? Tapi pemandangan di depan benar-benar menakjubkan. Warna-warna cahaya itu menari di angkasa yang berselimut gelap. Sungguh damai saat memandangnya. Tuhan memang hebat, menciptakan hal-hal seperti ini dengan begitu mempesonanya. Mengatur sistem tata surya dengan hebatnya. Dan berjuta-juta bintang yang memukau berkilauan terpantul cahaya matahari. Sungguh Maha Karya Agung dari _Sang Pencipta_.

"Seharusnya sudah dekat," gumam Sasuke.

"Dekat?" timpal Sakura.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak mengerti tujuan Sasuke memilih berada di luar angkasa selama berbulan-bulan seperti ini. Dia selalu ingin menanyakan kemana tujuan mereka tapi, ia selalu mengurungkan niatnya itu. Yang pasti ia tahu dan simpulkan, jika Sasuke tengah mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu itu cukup jauh keberadaannya.

"Uchiha - _san_ bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Sakura tiba-tiba merasa gatal ingin bertanya lagi kepada Sasuke. Dengan kepala menunduk ia pun mengeluarkan kalimat itu.

"Siapa penciptamu?" Sasuke seolah bisa menebak pikiran Sakura. Tanpa menoleh ia berbalik bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Aah, iya." Sakura tampak malu dan sedikit tersipu karena tebakan Sasuke.

"Dia seorang perempuan, cantik, mempunyai senyuman yang khas, rambutnya juga indah. Meski cerewet dan menyebalkan tapi dia selalu membuatku hangat bila bersamanya."

Sakura merasa senang sekaligus kecewa di saat bersamaan. Ia merasa senang karena sedikit banyak ia tahu siapa penciptanya tapi di sisi lain ia kecewa serasa patah hati. Pandangan matanya pun berubah sendu.

Seketika itu ia memutuskan tidak ingin menampakkan diri untuk sementara waktu di depan _Sasuke_ -nya. Ia pun membiarkan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruangan kemudi dan memilih memandangi sekali lagi pemandangan yang sempat membuat hanyut hatinya walaupun sejenak.

 **The Second Earth in Another Milky Way**

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keadaan kacau. Entah kenapa hari ini ia tertidur dan terbangun dengan keadaan berkeringat. Air mata pun tampak membasahi pipinya. Peluh di dahinya bercucuran hingga membasahi bantalnya.

Setelah mengelap cucuran keringat di sebagian wajahnya, Sasuke kemudian membuka safety belt yang terpasang di kasur kapsulnya. Dia kemudian melayang-layang di kabin pesawat dan menuju kamar mandi. Bercerminlah ia di sana. Ia mengelus-elus wajahnya yang tidak berubah sedikitpun dari awal ia melakukan wisata luar angkasa ini. Rambutnya yang hitam mulai menutupi sebagian mata kirinya, membuat ia sadar akan sesuatu hal.

Sasuke paham dirinya memang tidak sepenuhnya berubah. Tapi, bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang ia kenal di bumi sana? Dengan perbedaan ruang dan waktu bisa dipastikan bahwa mereka yang di bumi pastilah akan jauh lebih tua dari Sasuke. Atau mungkin justru sudah 'mati'.

Menghela nafas sejenak, Sasuke enggan memikirkan hal buruk tentang kematian. Itu hanya akan membuat dadanya sesak mengingat dirinya tengah galau ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ia cintai. Orang yang ia cintai?

Setelah Membersihkan diri Sasuke beranjak pergi ke ruang kemudi. Ada yang aneh batinnya hari ini. Namun ia tak begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Jadi ia tetap melanjutkan berjalan membelah gravitasi menuju ruang kemudinya.

"Sakura!"

"..."

"Sakura!"

"..."

Lewat monitor khusus, Sasuke berusaha memanggil Sakura. Namun tidak ada jawaban membuat Sasuke panik.

"Sakura!"

"..."

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke- _kun_."

Sekelebat bayangan seorang gadis dengan surai pendek warna merah jambu terlintas di hadapannya. Seolah menampilkan senyuman yang Sasuke rindukan selama ini.

"Sasuke ..."

"Sakura?"

"Maaf, Uchiha- _san_. Apa anda memanggilku?" Muncullah Sakura dari layar monitor di samping Sasuke. Sejenak membuat Sasuke terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Sakura apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau lama menjawab panggilanku?" Sasuke bertanya seolah ia polisi yang menginterogasi pelaku pencurian, dan hal itu justru membuat gugup Sakura yang baru saja muncul.

"Uchiha- _san,_ sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu jaringanku. Jadi aku..."

Belum selesai Sakura menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengannya, sebuah bongkahan batu besar yang datang dari arah berlawanan menghantam pesawat Sasuke.

" _Boooommmmm_!"

Alarm tanda bahaya pun ikut berbunyi kencang, membuat gaduh di dalam pesawat milik Sasuke. Sasuke sempat terpental cukup jauh. Pesawatnya bergoyang-goyang hilang kendali. Bahkan koneksi dengan Sakura seketika hilang. Lampu pesawat yang tadinya terang pun berubah gelap. Hanya temaran lampu dari alarm tanda bahaya saja yang mencolok.

Sasuke meringis kesakitan dalam gelap. Sepertinya ada firasat buruk datang menghampirinya. Selain itu sebentar lagi persediaan oksigen dalam pesawat perlahan akan berkurang dan lenyap. Membuat Sasuke berpikir mungkin inilah saatnya. Ia pun pasrah mendudukkan diri sambil menahan rasa sakit dan sesak di dada.

Disaat seperti ini ia mulai memikirkan orang-orang yang ada di bumi, orang tuanya, kakaknya, temannya, sahabatnya, dan juga istrinya.

"Saku-ra," napasnya mulai tersenggal-senggal menyebut sebuah nama.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak berdaya saat ini. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdiam diri sambil menunggu dewa kematian menjemputnya. Sayangnya, dia akan mati di tempat yang akan sulit ditemukan jenazahnya. Baginya ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. semua diluar rencananya selama ini.

Rasanya ini memang seperti _butterfly effect_ bagi Sasuke. Mungkin ini memang akibat dari apa yang ia perbuat di waktu lampau. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya. Meski berapa kali pun ia melawan waktu hasilnya tidak akan pernah berubah. Sekarang yang dia pikirkan bukan bagaimana menemukan kesempatan itu, melainkan kehidupan setelah kematian yang sebentar lagi ia jalani.

Pesawat Sasuke yang sudah hilang kendali itu, menabrak bongkahan-bongkahan batu yang meski ukurannya kecil tapi cukup merusak badan pesawat.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Rasanya ia memang sudah lelah. Namun, saat pikirannya mendadak kosong, Sakura dapat tersambung kembali, dan muncul di setiap layar monitor seluruh pesawat.

"Uchiha- _san_ , anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Sakura," jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Uchiha- _san_ ada sesuatu yang harus aku sampaikan kepada anda. Aku diprogram untuk menayangkan video ini apabila pesawat ini mengalami kehancuran."

"..."

Layarnya mendadak buram dan tak lama muncullah seseorang yang tidak asing bagi Sasuke di layar monitor. Ia mengenakan mantel coklat dan tengah tersenyum di depan Sasuke. Rambut merah mudanya terurai manis meski sebahu. Ah, Sasuke mengenalinya. Bahkan terlalu mengenalnya. Sasuke tersenyum kecut sambil mencoba berdiri, dan melayang menuju monitor besar di depannya. Ia meraba monitor itu dengan pilunya, serasa rindu yang dalam dan terpendam menggerogoti hatinya yang mulai rapuh ini.

Ya, dia ingat dan tidak pernah akan ia lupa, sosok wanita yang selalu ada di sisinya yang hilang akibat kesalahan Sasuke sendiri. Seandainya saja saat itu Sasuke tidak memberikan harapan mungkin mereka akan hidup bahagia hingga detik ini.

" _Anata_ ," panggil wanita itu di dalam layar monitor.

"Sa-ku-ra," jawab Sasuke lirih.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , saat kau melihat video ini itu berarti aku mungkin sudah tidak ada di dunia ini." Sakura menunduk, " _gomen ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sasuke tersenyum getir, ia tahu hal itu hanyalah kenangan pahit yang ia pendam selama ini. Melihat sosok yang dirindukan tiba-tiba muncul membuat Sasuke meneteskan beberapa bulir air asin dari matanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku tidak pernah menyesalinya. Bertemu denganmu ataupun mencari tahu 'harapan' itu. Sungguh aku tidak menyesalinya." Istrinya mengatakan kalimat itu dengan penuh keyakinan. Berharap Sasuke tidak merasa bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku, _etto_ , itulah kenapa aku menyiapkan semua ini. Agar kau tidak menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Imbuhnya.

Sasuke mendengar dengan seksama kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut istrinya. Ya, istrinya, Sakura Haruno - Uchiha. Ia meninggal setahun yang lalu, karena kelelahan dalam bekerja.

" _Anata_ , sayang sekali kita tidak sempat berkeliling luar angkasa bersama. Padahal itulah janji kita dulu. Ya, di _planetarium_. Apa kau ingat? Itu adalah tempat kencan kita yang pertama kali."

Ya, Sasuke ingat jelas hal itu, dan kenangan itu sukses membuat dadanya semakin sesak sekarang. Ia menyesalinya, Sasuke menyesali hal itu. Bukan, bukan menyesali pertemuannya dengan Sakura. Tapi, karena tempat kencan itulah, yang menurut Sasuke membuat kenangan pahit itu tercipta.

Sasuke ingat betul, saat itu masa SMA yang begitu indah tercipta bagaikan teori big bang, bahkan semuanya serasa melalui 6 massa ciptaan Tuhan. Dari mulai pertemuan, perkenalan, pertemanan, persahabatan, kekasih hati, hingga pasangan suami istri.

Oh, dan kini ia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, Sasuke pun mencoba berteriak memanggil nama Sakura dengan keadaan masih memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. Bukan karena oksigen saja yg sudah mulai membuatnya begini, namun kerinduannya yang begitu mendalam terhadap Sang Istri lah yang membuat ia tidak kuasa menahan diri.

"Sakuraaaaaaa!"

"Sakuraaaaaaa!"

Sakura, yang berada di dalam video hanya bisa berceloteh ria. Menceritakan semua kisah cinta mereka. Dimulai dari pertemuan mereka yang konyol namun berkesan. Membuat Sasuke frustasi mendengarnya.

Bulir-bulir asinnya mulai beterbangan entah kemana. Sasuke merasa menjadi orang paling lemah sejagad raya sekarang. Terus dan terus video itu berputar membuat ia yakin waktu tidak pernah berputar mundur. Hingga video tersebut selesai berputar.

Sakura di dunia virtual kembali muncul dengan keadaan monitor tidak stabil. Ia merasa tertegun saat melihat Uchiha Sasuke, wajahnya yang tampak frustasi membuat Sakura yakin pastinya cinta Sasuke begitu besar dengan Sakura penciptanya.

"Sakura, dulu kami - aku dan Sakura - kalah dalam undian _jankenpon_ di kelas - saat SMA." Sasuke bercerita sambil meracau. Sakura di dalam monitor mendengar seksama Sasuke yang mulai mendongenginya.

"Kami - dipaksa harus pergi berkencan saat - musim dingin." Kata dingin menggambarkan bahwa kini yang dirasakan Sasuke juga sedingin ceritanya saat itu. Ya, oksigen mulai menipis perlahan, Sasuke jatuh tersungkur dan meringkuk dalam gelap.

"Aku - mengajaknya pergi ke - _planetarium_." Napasnya mulai terengah-engah. Ada sesuatu yang aneh mulai menjalari tubuhnya perlahan. Sasuke masih kuat berbicara, jadi dia tetap meneruskannya meski dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Sakura pikir aku tidak akan datang - haaaah - tapi mana mungkin aku - tidak datang - haaah ah hahahaaah - karena aku sudah jatuh cinta lebih dulu sebelumnya - uhuuuk haaah - dia cantik malam itu - tersenyum - dan saat kuceritakan tentang bintang-bintang - matanya terlihat hidup - cantik - istriku cantik." Bukan hanya Sasuke yang menangis saat ini, Sakura, entah kenapa ia mengeluarkan rintikan air mata yang tidak terlihat.

Di sanalah awal mulanya, seandainya saja Sasuke tidak menceritakan tentang segala hal yang ia ketahui mungkin _Sakura_ -nya sedang tertawa bersamanya saat ini. Mereka mempunyai anak-anak yang lucu dan hidup bahagia.

"Aku terkejut saat Sakura mengatakan - dia akan melanjutkan kuliah jurusan ilmu perbintangan " sesal Sasuke, " seharusnya aku mencegahnya."

"Suatu hari saat dia bekerja - ia semakin tertarik dengan dunia paralel - ia menyelidikinya sepanjang waktu - dasar bodoh."

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!"

Sakura Uchiha meninggal mendadak saat sedang bekerja lembur di tempat ia bekerja. Diduga karena kelelahan.

Ia meninggal karena kelelahan melakukan penyelidikan terhadap dunia paralel. Kemungkinan adanya bumi kedua, kemungkinan adanya _galaxy_ lain di angkasa raya ini.

Namun semua tidak mungkin, tidak ada bukti nyata akan hal itu. Dan Sasuke terlalu naif, mencoba melanjutkan misi Sakura hanya karena ia yakin ketika menemukan dunia paralel, ia bisa merubah dirinya , kesalahannya di masa lalu.

 **The Second Earth in Another Milky Way**

Keadaan Sasuke sudah tidak karuan, sedangkan Sakura sudah mulai kehilangan koneksinya. Ia yakin ini akhir dari segalanya. Tidak akan ada lagi Sakura, tidak akan ada lagi Sasuke, semua akan segera berakhir.

Masih dalam keadaan meringkuk kedinginan Sasuke merasa tubuhnya sudah mati rasa. Ia mulai mengingat kedua orang tuanya, kakaknya, sahabatnya juga istrinya tentunya. Sebelum ia tahu sebentar lagi pikirannya juga akan kosong.

Koneksi Sakura mulai terputus, bahkan sebelum ia sempat berucap ' _sayonara_ '. Sasuke sendirian. Gelap menyelimuti ruangan. Pesawatnya sebentar lagi akan meledak. Bau bahan bakar sudah menjamahi seluruh ruangan. Tinggal hitungan detik. Dia akan bertemu dengan _Sakura_ -nya.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

"..."

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," Sakura menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke. Ia mengusap air mata Sasuke.

"Sakura," batin Sasuke menjawab.

" _Okaerinasai, anata_ ," sambil tersenyum hingga matanya sipit, Sakura mengajak Sasuke ke arah cahaya terang di depan sana. Menuju rumah kedua mereka. Yang lebih abadi dari bumi, mungkin ini adalah dunia paralel yang sebenarnya. Mutlak milik Tuhan.

Sasuke pun menerima uluran tangan Sakura dan menuju tempat itu, entah surga atau neraka tak masalah baginya, asalkan bersama _Sakura_ -nya ia yakin, ia pasti bahagia. Karena sekalipun di bumi, bila tanpa _Sakura_ -nya semuanya terasa neraka bagi Sasuke.

" _Tadaima_ Sakura."

 **END**

 _"Aku tidak pergi kemana-mana. Aku hanya berpindah tempat. Tempat yang abadi milik Pencipta kita, dan aku menunggumu disini. Hingga waktunya tiba, kau akan dikirim kesini juga oleh-Nya. Lalu, kita akan bertemu kembali."_

 **The Second Earth in Another Milky Way**

 **Catatan Author:**

 **Maaf apabila random. Inti ceritanya disini adalah, Sakura meninggal karena meneliti dunia paralel yang ia yakini ada. Dan Sasuke meneruskan penelitian Sakura dengan menjelajahi luar angkasa. Hal itu ia lakukan karena Sasuke ingin pembuktian penelitian Sakura akan dunia paralel, sekaligus ingin mengubah masa lalunya di dunia paralel tersebut. Sebab, Sasuke merasa bersalah karena sudah memperkenalkan Sakura dengan ilmu astronomi semasa pacaran dulu.**

 **Terima kasih and happy reading!**

 **Semoga bisa memeriahkan BTC 2017.**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA READERS 😘😘😘**


End file.
